BlackBerry
by LazyHaru
Summary: Lizbeth is just about to go to Ouran High School and decides to look around the school before hand. When she does she gets lost and meets the Host club. What do you think will happen? Sorry, I am horrible at writing summaries but I will try to get better.
1. Cheesecake!

_Meeting The Host Club_

_1st P.O.V._

_I Sighed and squeezed Aio-chan. I looked around the hallway and continued walking. As I reached the end there was a door._

_"Music room 3?" I thought as I walked through the door_

_. When I did I instantly started choking on a rose petal that i had somehow breathed in._

_"Where did the freakin rose petals come from!?" I said as I gasped for air. _

_When I finally spitted it out I realized a group of boys were watching me in surprise_

_. "What the hell are you all looking at! I could've died and you all just stood there! What kind odpeople are you!?"_

_ They all stared at me shocked. I looked around the room. It was pink like the rest of the school._

_" Who in their right mind would paint an entire school pink!" I shouted still quite upset that i almost died choking on an rose petal._

_ I then noticed that there was a lot of tea and cake on a table a few feet away. I walked and toward it and suddenly screamed. Making all the boys jump. They had a Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake! That was my favorite of all the cheesecakes! I dashed over and started eating it. Savoring each bite._

_Host's P.O.V._

_We all watched s the strange girl started devoring a cheesecake. The twins sweatdropped and said_

_" Wow, shes almost eating that as fast as Honey-senpai!" _

_ The club looked at her and nervouly took at few steps away, all except Honey who looked curously snd slightly confused at the girl._


	2. Stupid pink school

Honey-senpai?

Lizabeth's P.O.V.

"Would you like some more cake?" I heard a cute voice ask.

When I looked up I saw the most adorable person in the world! With golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes holding a pink bunny plushy. I screamed.

" Oh My God! You are to freakin cute!

And rushed forward to hug him. He was just too cute! He was a little surprised when I hugged him but didn't seem to mind. I pulled my head back and looked at him. I was probably smiling like crazy. He giggled when I hugged him again. While I hugged him I suddenly felt very tired. All that wandering in this freakin pink school must have made me tired. I leaned on his shoulder and realized we were basicly the same height and drifted off to sleep.

Normal P.O.V.

The hosts watched as she slowly closed her eyes leaning on Honey's shoulder and fell asleep. They stared at her not entirely sure what to do.

"Well this is a first" one of the twins said.

" No one has fallen asleep while hugging Honey-senpai before" the other continued.

Honey just looked her at them then gently picked her up and put her on the couch and put a blanket on her.

"Well that was odd," said Haruhi.

" Ya," said Mori.

"Kyoya Do you have any information on her," asked Tamaki.

" Yes, her name is Lizbeth Grace Berry. Her parents are David Nathaniel Berry and Linda Heart Berry. The own a chain of restaurants called' The BlackBerry' and are famous for their deserts. And they are also quite high-class. She had lived most of her life in America but moved to Japan a year ago because they had just opened a new branch of chains here. She hates the color pink but loves sweets and cute things as you guys noticed."

"Oh,"and he grinned evilly before saying" and her blood type is AB. Good luck waking her up."

Tamaki and the twins slowly turned around and carefully backed away from her like she was going to explode.

" Whats wrong with her blood type?" Honey asked curiously before turning to look her.

* * *

AN- Hi, its Dream-chan! i am very pleased to meet you all and want to thank u for taking your time to read my story. I would like to tell u all that this is my first Fanfic and I welcome any and all suggestions and pointers. Thank you! And please review!^^


	3. Aio-chan and Usa-chan?

Lizbeth's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up when I realized that I had no idea where I was. I was on a red couch with a pink blanket and more pink bunnies on it.

" What the hell? Does this person have an obsession with the color pink?" I thought.

I went to move when I felt something heavy on my legs I looked over and saw that cute boy sleeping right next to me! Holding a pink rabbit!

" Wait a sec! This bunny looks exactly like Aio-chan! Wait, where is Aio-chan?" I said and started looking around furiously.

I spotted her next to those two twins were looking at her, poking and prodding her.

" Hey, leave Aio-chan alone!" I yelled as I ran towards them and grabbing Aio-chan.

" Oh, Aio-chan are you okay? The didn't hurt you did they?" I asked her petting her head.

I turned to them and gave them a look that said "you touch Aio-chan again and your died" before walking away and turning back to that couch.

I sat down and I looked at the guy.

" Why was he sleeping with me on the couch?" I blushed "he's just too cute."

" If your wondering why Honey-senpai was sleeping there. It was his nap time and he thought you wouldn't mind." The creepy guy with glasses said.

" Well," I said slowly" normally I would mind but with a face like that I can't image him doing anything bad, so its fine!" I finished with a grin.

I looked at honey-senpai again before turning towards the guy with the glasses and asking "don't you guys have to wake him up?"

" Don't worry were planning an event right know so its fine for him to take a nap. But pardon me, we haven't even introduced ourselves. Im Ootori Kyoya, the blonde idiot over there is Suoh Tamaki. Those devil twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. You already know Honey- senpai and thats Mori-senpai. And last is our very own commoner Haruhi Fujioka."

I looked them all over. Tamaki like Kyoya said was acting like an idiot and was laying on the ground muttering about how mommy didn't like him, whatever that meant. The twins were doing some weird pose and Mori-senpia was just standing there and Haruhi well Haruhi was giving me a pitying look.

" what?" I sent her.

" Nothing," she mouthed.

I still gave her a confused look. I looked back at them and bowed saying

" Its nice to meet you all, my name is Barry, Lizbeth but you all can just call me Liz."

"Oh, we know" the twins said" Kyoya-senpai already told us all about you. "

I gave them a "wtf" look before looking at Kyoya.

" And how the hell do you know my information?"

" Well," Kyoya started" I always keep a basic account on all the students at Ouran.

He gave me a smile and his glasses flashed. I suddenly had a very chilly feeling was it just me or was it cold in here. I gave Kyoya a weird look before saying.

" Well, it was nice to meet you all but I better be going,"and picked up Aio-chan.

" Wait" one of the twins asked " where did you get that rabbit?"

"What? Aio-chan? I asked curious. "I got her from my grandpa why?"

" "Because she looks exactly like usa-chan."

" Oh ya your right that is weird." I said before turning away.

" Wait" Kyoya asked " could you please tell us of how you got Aio-chan?"

"Well," I said" I guess I do have enough time for a story." and I turned and sat done getting ready to tell the tale of Aio-chan.

AN- hey its Dream-chan again! Sorry I took so long updating, I was a little hurt that only one person reviewed so I decided not to update intill at least one more person reviewed. Anywho, so tell me what you think? Do you like Lizbeth? Who do you think I should put her with? Or should I put her with anyone at all? Anywho I wanna hear your thoughts so please update! X) And ya hope to hear from you guys soon! ^^


	4. The endNOT

" Well, you see" Lizbeth began " My Grandpa gave this to me a couple years before he died, on my birthday. My Grandpa had loved making stuff growing up and he said that this bunny held a special memory for him. A memory about his one true love. It all started in his second year of Highschool when a girl named Yamada, Kiyomi came to his school.

Honey-senpai looked up entirely interested in the story.

" They instantly fell in love. Cherishing everything they did together. They wanted to get married but Kiyomi's father wouldn't hear of it. He had already chosen who he wanted his daughter to marry. Kiyomi and my grandfather(Tadao) were heartbroken that they couldn't be together. My grandfather decided that even if he couldn't be together with Kiyomi he wanted her to have something to remember him by. So together they went to a store looking for something to give each other when they saw something."

"It was a small little shop that sold stuffed animals. They didn't think they would find anything but went anyway. Inside was an old elderly man who was sewing a cute little bunny. Kiyomi thought it was the cutest thing in the world and wanted to know how to make it. The old man taught them both showing how to make it with love and care. Soon it got dark and my grandfather and Kiyomi left, leaving the old man to tend to his shop. Little did they know that, that would be his last night. They both returned the next morning to find that the old man had died peacefully in his sleep with the finished bunny he had made. My grandfather and Kiyomi saddened by his death decided to honor him by doing the last thing he ever did by making that bunny. They both practiced for weeks following the dead old man's instructions. They both surprised each other by giving each other the bunny on their last school day. My grandfather getting a purple bunny and Kiyomi getting a pink bunny. The last time they ever saw each other was at Kiyomi's wedding. Tears streaming down their faces as they parted for the last time, ending whatever chance they had at being with each other."

"My grandfather told me this story when he gave me the bunny on my birthday. Three years later he died saying that his lover had left the world, and that he would follow."

Lizbeth smiled softly as she gazed at her lavender bunny.

"What, so thats it?" Kaoru asked.

"Theres no more?" Hikaru added.

Lizbeth shook her head.

" Nope, no more." She said melancholy.

Honey perked up suddenly asking a question.

"What! The girl Kiyomi! What was the name of the guy who she married!?"

Lizbeth looked puzzled.

"The guy? His name was Haninozuka, Kenta. But what does that have to do with anything?"

The twins popped in exclaiming.

" Oh! We get it! Liz's grandfather was Honey-senpai's grandmothers lover! And thats why they both have the bunnies! Its the one their grandparents gave each other when they had to leave each other!"

"Ohhh" The whole Host Club exclaimed along with Lizbeth.

Lizbeth looked surprised at Honey-senpai.

"Soo, we have the bunnies that our grandparents made each other?"

Honey nodded with a smile.

"Thats so ROMANTIC!" Tamaki who had been quiet for the story was back to being his loud, annoying but still lovable self.

Liz and Honey smiled at each other but froze when the twins said something.

" Hey" one of them began with a smirk.

" Isn't it funny, that the two grandchildren of the lovers in this story just so happen to have to bunnies that was made for each other?"

" And wouldn't it be soo romantic! If the two grandchildren who now have the bunnies fell in love?"

"Hmm?" They both said smiling wickedly at Liz and Honey.

Liz understanding what they were hinting at flushed red and started yelling at them.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! **

** I didn't mean to take this long with updating but things just happen you know?**

** So plz! Review! Im kinda stuck on what to do with this story**

**should i go into romance with her and honey? Or should i have them go on their trips and have Liz mess around and do whatever...**

**ijdk! Ughh, its driving me crazy trying to figure out! DX》》》.**


End file.
